


digital Life, love and loss (Nuts and dolts week 2020)

by Mastertc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nuts and Dolts Week (RWBY), Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastertc/pseuds/Mastertc
Summary: my first time writing for a ship week and muse demanded I do Nuts and Dolts"Ruby...?""Yes, Penny?" Turning to away from the sun setting into a black hole at the edge of the horizon."Do you remember all our lives together?"
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 10





	1. Day 1 First date

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns, and reviews are welcome

_I remember our first date._ _the day was perfect the light breeze kept the temperature pleasant as we walked through the downtown park while blake found out the location of the white fang rally. we stopped for some strawberry cookie dough ice cream before visiting the weapon trade show._

Ruby Stated as the stars began to fade on the horizon leaving them in an endless void sitting at a small kitchen table staring at each other looking like the first time they saw each other. In a blink of eyes, the darkness was replaced by the bustling cityscape of down-town vale. the dark grey building, the people going about there lives. the scene was the same as the images moved along the path they took that day. 

Penny watched as Ruby's face lit up like all the stars in the multiverse about to go nova as she remembered their "first" date. Penny's focus was not solely on Ruby it was also on the background looking for confirmation of what she already knew. After a few seconds, she found what she was hoping not to see.

The building color was a darker grey then what vale's municipal codes allow, that mixed with the fact that everybody else except for shopkeep and the few others that interacted with them was nothing but a silhouette. The most damning thing was not half a block away in all directions pieces of the environment began to crumble and fall or just wink out of existence, the parts that survived began to distort turning pixelated then losing color until it looked like an image seen through static interference then just fading away long before the edge of the cutoff.

The green eyes knitted in confusion as she pondered her other halves' words. The oranger haired lady thought for a few minutes while occasionally looking over Ruby's shoulder to see something that caused a flash of emotions to cross the face of Mrs. Rose-Polendina before the bright innocent smile that Penny is forever known for returned full force.

I have always thought that our first date was when we were reunited in Atlas when we went out to that nice restaurant with the steaks the size of your head and the desserts to match?

Ruby was only half Paying attention to the world around her as she sat with Penny at the table that had changed into a simple but elegant polished wood covered in a dark red tablecloth with a small candle in the center while continuing to stare at her love. The world faded in to reveal a nice steak house the dark wood and dark brown walls are in sharp contrast to the vibrant dark red tablecloth and napkins. The mix of formal and informal dress stood out against the decor mixed with the sound of rubbing fabric, scraping cutlery blended with the soft instrumental music. The waitstaff works efficiently with a friendly demeanor as they delivered food and removed used dishes in nice red vest, white button-up combination and black pants. The world out the windows shows hillside scenery greens mix with white as the snow starts to accumulate in the boughs of the trees. The intimate ambiance was slightly disrupted as the waitstaff place their meals down and checking for satisfaction then departing after being thanked.

Ruby smiled widely as she began to devour the food in front of her.

Penny watched for a moment before looking behind Ruby to the information box that only she could see.

**Corruption at 94%**


	2. Day 2 Weapons Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and penny go on a raid to get supplies to fix there weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything belongs of their respective companies, I don't own anything

After the meal was complete the two sat in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying the presence of each other. the background shifted to a mountain peak with a literal ocean of stars bellow from which the mountain grew.

"Ruby, do you remember the supply run we did in the forever wastes?"

_"Yes, Yes I do very much remember that day as one of the most terror-filled days in all my lives. Our scouts have found a stash of material in the center of the bandit and super mutants warzone. Watching you charge straight into the middle of three armies is no my idea of a good day."_

The room along with the background changed to an overlook with Ruby prone on the hot sand eye pressed against the scope that the pair had managed to make from cannibalized parts as she trained her eyes on her running datemate's clearing the path anything whether that is bandits, mutants or radiated animals. The narrow field of her vision showed the dust kicked up by the running feet the reddish dust clinging and obscuring the faded green of the penny's clothing. Vibrant orange hair swayed and jerked as the buzz axe exploded killing the wielder before injuring penny. The viscera twinkled in the mid daylight as penny looked as if dancing among stars twisting dodging the furious chaos around them. Three more shots, three more enemies fell opening a path into the building. The whine of the Minigun spinning up brought ruby back to the present rolling forward while dropping a grande behind her as she jumps to the small ledge below the cliff edge.

the background change to a point of view from penny beginning their run across the pan toward the battle and the supplies within.

The smell of hot sand itches their nose as they ran the sound of clashing metal, gunfire and explosions filled the area causing penny to almost miss the cry of " _I'm gonna rip off your arm and beat your baby with it!"_ coming from to the side. out the corner of their eye, the pyscho's buzz axe exploded an instant before his body turned into a red mist. the next second came the report of the guardian Reaper Patchwork rifle giving penny a joyous feeling knowing that ruby is watching over them even if they are not side-by-side this time. Up ahead is the entrance just behind... 

(Boom) (Boom) (Boom) thud thud thud 

... those three bodies. sprinting into the complex penny made for where the scout found the supplies, turning the corner into a what was at one point a pool room they got sight of the supplies just as the scout had said but it looked to be even more than expected. doing a quick look around penny spotted a few deactivated turrets and a functioning computer with a quick note to themself penny was just about to run a grab what they could when the deep voices boom in the enclosed space. 

"HA HA! THERE YOU ARE!" "FOUND YOU!"

Penny's head snapped to the voices to see two super mutants rushing into the room one with a large rocket sledgehammer pulled back ready to strike, while the other strafing to the side bringing the spinning up minigun to bear on the orange-haired intruder. A quick side-step brought the rocket sledgehammer impacting the floor with shards of ancient tile exploding from the small crater where they had been standing while putting the hammer wielder between themself and the gunner. The hammer never had a chance to leave the ground as the impact from the minigun drove the mutant deeper onto penny's electrified sword causing the hammer the fall. The next few moments of gunfire left penny wounded with penny's plasma pistol empty and half-melted. The pile of ash across the room sitting next to the fallen minigun was all that remained of the other mutant. patching the wound penny grabbed what they could carry then activated the turrets before heading back to base.

The scene changed to a small workshop with ruby and penny each at a workbench working on their primary weapons with smiles and side-eyed glances at each other. 

It was not all that bad Ruby, I only received minor wounds I have had much greater injuries.

The pair hovered in the void staring at each other seemingly unnoticing of the changing background and landscape.

**Corruption at 95%**


	3. Day 3 Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Revels a secret and takes Penny for a flight

The void slowly returned to the starfield scene as the pair sat for a time just enjoying these fleeting moments of peace. the soft glow of the starlight made the scene a peaceful one only to be broken by the voice emanating from the crimson cloak.

_"IF that was one of the most terrifying days of my lives, do you remember yours? The day you flew for the first time." Ruby asked with a smirk_

Yes, I do remember that day quite well. We had just escaped from our respective imprisonments, we meet at a sanctuary by a stream nearly killing each other before reaching an entente and began traveling together for a time before we were trapped by the one's hunting us behind and the tallest cliff on the planet in front.

The landscape around the pair changed to a thick forest as the pair run the feeling the chilled predawn air bit at there skin through threadbare clothes the sound of feet pounding on the ground, the snapping of twigs and leaves, the rustling of cloth, and the distant sounds of nature waking for the day mixed to create a discordant symphony. The feeling of their hand desperately clutching each other just barely managing to keep themself from breaking down, the warm and strong pulse taking the edge off their panic. The trees thinned enough to clear their vision ahead revealing that they had chosen the wrong path and now are bearing towards Fórnabjörg, turning to talk to her partner the sound of weapons firing all around, felling trees and snatching all other sounds away. The running duo increased their speed to a full sprint closing the distance to the cliff rapidly. _''Penny Do you trust me?"_ Asked Ruby with determination with a hint of uncertainty as she pulled penny to the cliff edge without breaking stride. "yes" was all penny could say with some hesitancy in her voice.

With a reassuring smile and tightening of her grip on her partner, Ruby jumped off the cliff at full speed pulling penny with her. The screams came up to meet the pursuers as they watched as the pair be engulfed by the clouds below breaking their line of sight. The cool water of the clouds felt fantastic to the parched women the envelopment refreshing them before they plummeted out of the bottom into the clear sky with a great view of bein sviði that would be their grave. Penny was pulled out of the contemplation of her death as Ruby pulled her into a hug. _"Don't move too much and please try not to touch anything, just leave everything to me."_ Before penny could comprehend her partner's words her eyes shot wide as she watched the flesh and blood woman metamorphose into a military fighter aircraft that she had only seen on the covers of books. Her alarm only grew as she was enfolded in the living abomination of flesh and metal, human and machine until she was encased in a small space barely big enough for her body and the chair she found herself in. once the shock had faded penny look around to see dials, gauges, and indicators of all sort but had no idea of what they did or told. Between her knees was a lever for something she did not know looking up she found that her view was open the window was large showing the ground approaching at deadly speed. 

"Ruby!?" The sound of the primal terror scream caused a flurry of motion in the small space in which penny did not notice until later as the lurch of rapid movement followed by a near-deafening boom, penny snapped her eyes closed and waited for the pain to come signaling her death. Moments pass with nothing happening but the heavyweight in her stomach lessened to be barely noticeable, slowly opening her eyes Penny began to take stock of her situation. The first thing she noticed was the helmet on her head with the Faceshield down cutting the sun's glare. The second thing she felt was a restraint harness that had been put on her like the ones she read about in the newspaper. The next thing she noticed is the lever between her knees calmly moving on its own. The last thing that registered was out the window showed only clear skies and the ground meeting far ahead in perfect symmetry until it went beyond eyesight.

"Ruby?" Came the uncertain call 

_"yes, Penny?"_ Ruby's calm and reassuring reply seems to come from right next to her.

Startled penny look around quickly but not finding her silver-eyed partner. "Where are you, Ruby?"

 _"um... I'm not sure how to say this without it sounding creepy."_ came the nervous reply _"but to answer your question I am all around you. You a sitting inside me this is, why I am being hunted they want to take this power or force me to do there bidding"_

The flat monotone reply of "OK" was the only thing penny said as she sat in silence trying to wrap her head around all she have seen and been told. 

the background showed the aircraft flying off into the sunset as the pair returned to the small kitchen table with two steaming cups resting atop.

Smiling at each other each sipped their drink until the starfield with breathtaking views of nebulas blending into the sunset.

**Corruption at 96%**


	4. Day 4 Combat Ready!

The peaceful sound of a sunset over the ocean enfolded them as the pair sat in the starfield watching each other watching the light fade.

_"Penny, do you remember the first combat trial of our Deathmeister class?" came the question from smiling lips._

Of course, I do remember that day rather vividly our classmates was a bunch of assholes. came the hard-edged retort as the landscape shifted into the hallway of a school full of people and their battle partner in the form a person, a familiar, or a bonded object. The dull roar of many voices in an enclosed space the pounding of feet on the floor, the sound of doors slamming, the rustling of fabric didn't drown out the comments

**Look at the human, mixing with the Meisters.**

**She doesn't even have a Bonded...**

**Look it's the Slime Mistress...**

**She is a disgrace to this school it would be better if she just dropped out...**

The orange-haired teen ignored the insults as she walks to the arena. The passing throng noticed nothing different about the light green victorian dress the abdominal region is black with four golden buttons; the upper blouse is silver, but the vertical lining now extends well down from the collar. Her collar piece does away with the green accents and is instead finished with a black and red accented ribbon, with her symbol merged with that of a rose. The small backpack also goes unnoticed by the majority of the myriad of scurring people. The silent journey end with the green-eyed teen sits down in the stands surrounding the arena alone.

The sparring matches quickly fall into familiar patterns and her attention fades, only for her attention to be snapped back by the commanding voice calling her name.

"Miss polendina, would you come down to be the next to complete the test." 

"Yes Professor Goodwitch, we are combat-ready.

The laughter was ended by the stern glare of the combat instructor and co-headmistress, as Penny Polendina walked down to the center of the arena.

Across the arena a mix of animated practice dummies, minor daemons, and the occasional animal condemned to death used as a training tool to carry out the sentence. The crowd was snickering and whispering about the horrible death Penny was going to receive.

Ruby, I trust you nothing will happen as long as we work together.we are each stronger than everyone thinks. whispered penny as she stood to appear unconcerned by the small horde. The sound of the buzzer sent the horde charging at the green dressed teen standing her ground. Blade blossom telepathically communicated Penny.

The spectators are shocked into a stupor by the fact that the lowest rank in the school had in less than a blink of an eye had crossed the arena, had not only pulled a sword but pulled ten that hovered behind her, killed the animals and wounded a chunk of the daemons. the swords began to fold in half beginning to glow silver and red. The few seconds it took the horde to reorient itself was too long as the glowing shoot out beams of red-tinted sliver death into the remaining daemons from every conceivable and constantly shifting angles.

Crimson Death the next maneuver call echoed in Rubys mind as she pulled her self together again and reformed herself into a gigantic gleaming crimson scythe.

Professor Goodwitch's stoic facade broke into a face of pure shock and primal horror at the sight of the scythe.

Petal Dance filtered into to Rubys head

The orange-haired teen shifted then vanished into a streak of rose petals that shoot across the arena cleaving parts and pieces of the dummies off much to everyone shock.

The landscape slowly faded into the default starfield as the pair began to laugh uncontrollably at the memories of the pure shock on their classmates.

**Corruption at 97%**


	5. Day 5 AU (Unreality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things happen in the psichikos atmaina on Theron 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a part of my Fractured Remnant Au

The laughter slowly died out to be replaced by the gasping of breath as out of the ocean of starts arose a Blood red Planet to fill the area.

"Ruby, Do you remember this planet?"

A few seconds of silence before the bearly visible twitch her dull glazed Silver eyes before a blink brought the radiance back to the crimson-clad woman. Looking over at the blood-red planet filling her field of vision, _"Of course I remember this mental assault on sanity that is Theron 6"_ came the half nodding and cringing reply.

 _"We had come across Theron 6 in our pursuit of the Guardian while Piloting_ Bifröst. _We picked up some strange readings so we choose to investigate and in so doing we got mentally scarred."_

The landscape around them changed to the cockpit of a transport vessel as the sound of the warning alarm rang out and the five rushed to their stations. The instruments clicked out of stand by as the crew got a handle on the situation. "Stellar fog, sensor readings are only registering 6 meters". "My sense range is practically zero." Blake stated in an annoyed tone "My Semblance is going haywire so I got nothin" Came yangs concerned reply "Slow to the minimum, we don't know what is out there." commanded the Weiss " _All systems are ok"_

* * *

As the crew settled down the ship rocked from an impact which caused the control panel to explode that sent ruby flying on to the floor. "All stop" shouted the Hologram Weiss. Penny ran to Rubys side immediately checking for a pulse sighing in relief as she found one. "Is she alright, Penny?" asked a concerned Yang. "She is unconscious yang." "Let us get her to the Medical unit" suggested Blake. Yang and Penny gently lifted Ruby and walk through the ops room to the medical unit placing her on the bed and beginning the scan. After a few moments, the scan was completed. 

The crew stood around Ruby in a state of shock and disbelief as Penny had just explained what the scan had revealed. "Are you sure?" came the unsure questions from Weiss with an H on her forehead. "I am quite sure, have a look." Pulling down Rubys sleeve to reveal a wound in her shoulder but instead of flesh and bone the wound only contained wires and circuitry. "The X-rays Confirm the Ruby in an android and an earlier model. I technically outrank her. Placing the x-ray on to the light board to show the mechanical components that Ruby is made of.

"This doesn't make any sense if she was not human I would have been able to tell by her scent." came the brow pinching statement from blake as she was looking at Ruby on the medical bed. 

"Earlier model? Then why does she look more sophisticated than you?" Weiss's asked in her cutting tone. " Just because I look like a lolita gakuran does not mean I am not sophisticated. "Then why does she look more realistically human" "Humans have always found exact duplicates disturbing, The 3000 series was extremely unpopular causing most of them to be recalled but a few slipped through the dragnet. To remain undetected many reprogrammed their own memories." Stated Penny as the Wiess, Yang, and Blake stood around digesting the information they had just been given.

"So who is going to tell her? asked yang as she made eye contact with each of them in silent conversation. the room was only silent for a few seconds before Weiss exclaimed in glee" I will write you all into my will if you let me tell her. "I believe it would be best if I told her one andriod to another." The rest of the crew nodded as they left the room.

A short time later Ruby regained consciousness sitting up on the bed rubbing her head with a groan _"What happened? What hit us?"._ "Something in the stellar fog that the sensors did not pick up. Penny answered nervously twitching as she prepared to say what was to come next. " Ruby, do you remember your parents?" Ruby turned her head in confusion to Penny at the question. _" You know I don't, I was found in a box under a workbench."_ Walking around to the front of the table penny continued to probe.

"Do you remember what was written on that box? Did **KIT** or **Paint before assembly** appear on that box? It is just... While you were unconscious we found out something rather disturbing about you?" Rubys face contorted into a grimace with a mix of confusion, fear, uncertainty. _"Its that Tattoo on my inner thigh isn't? I don't Really love CFVY, it's they got me so drunk I didn't know what I was doing."_ "It's not the tattoo Ruby, I am afraid there is no easy way to say this but you are not human, you are an android." _I'm a what?"_ "An Andriod 3000 series." After a few moments of the landscape distorting like an encrypted channel covered in static the landscape resolved back into the med-bay. _"This doesn't feel right, doesn't feel right at all."_ Stated Ruby as Penny walked out of the room.

Sitting Down in the cockpit penny began to return to her duties when the ship jolted again.

* * *

"What was that jolt?" ask Weiss looking around as though nothing had happened."Its a mystery, nothing on sensors and nothing on visual?" came Blakes reply as she triple re-checked the sensors. " it's like we passed through an energy pocket, but whatever it is it seems like we're out of it now." informed Weiss. I better cross-reference this to see if this phenomenon is mentioned in our databanks." After a moment Ruby came and left the cockpit Yang spoke up "so any idea what hit us yet?" The tone from the control panel indicated that the computer had found something."Reports of an artificial stellar fog which contain reality minefield."

"Reality what?" Questioned yang. "Bubbles or pockets of unreality which when encountered create false realities that are designed to disorient and drive off potential looters." "From what?" queried Weiss. "it is a defense system fitted to Hunters Union Test Ships that have prototype drive so Powerful they must be protected at all cost." "So we just crashed through an unreality pocket?" "which created a false reality that made us believe that Ruby was..." Penny's explanation trailed off into nothing as the import washed over her. "Oh my." The four people sat in silence staring at Penny, who nervously tapped her fingers on her chest. "so she not..?" "No." a moment later Ruby returned with some snacks. "Ruby, may I see your arm?" Confused Ruby allowed Penny to inspect the spot where the wound had been finding nothing. _"Holy it looks normal... human."_ "Someone else tell her." Penny said forcefully as she bolted to the back of the ship.

The landscape faded back to the Blood-red planet dominating their view, with the two of them seated at the small kitchen table looking at each other.

_" We had three more days and 18 more lifetimes to live in those unreality pockets each one worst than the last before we went into stasis to counter the unreality. At the center, we found the derelict vessel Atlantis lives"_

Penny smiled reassuringly at Ruby returning to comfortable silence between them.

**Corruption at 98%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I took the idea form Red Dwarf S6E6


	6. Day 6 Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Partial backstory of Rudy in my Fractured Remnant Au

The pair sat in comfortable silence in the midst of the ocean of star twinkling and drifting lazily through the area. The calm ambiance was halted by a feeling of dread that Penny Knew all too well, as she watched a star go nova in miniature right in front Runys eyes caused her to go pale and stiff. In a Flash Ruby Screamed and the landscape Transformed into a crystal clear vision of her Workbench in her Workshop on the H.U.S Guardian on the worst day in all of Ruby's lives with a younger Ruby without the cyberconnective prosthetic arm and cybernetic eye. _"NO NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN"_ Ruby yelled as she flung herself away from the table to dive into a crevice between two stacks of armor plating waiting to be used to curl into the tightest ball she could to mewl. 

The Workshop Smelled of mechanical fluids, burnt metal and plastic, ozone. The cacophony of multiple projects being fabricated, the omnipresent sounds of the ship's normal functioning, the Cries of alarm as something has exploded spectacularly, mixed with the rock music the Ruby has going in her Lair added to the overwhelming of the senses. The sight of the Mass of rose petals roiling around the materializing mechanical arm distracted from the clashing colors in the space. The mass of petals moved in a mesmerizing way so much that Penny almost missed the slight hitch in the movement even though she had seen this many times before and had it etched into her memory.

The view changed to looking from the side watching Ruby from the right edge of the workbench as Rubys hands Moving in some arcane like gestures around the Petal embroiled mechanical arm on the table. The radiant features fixed in a state of mixed concentration and bliss. The glimmering silver eyes missed the way the petals spasmed for a microsecond then return to normal. In her concentration, the young Mechromancer did not notice the arm on the table begins to glow faintly. The scent of roses masks the odor of hot metal and melting plastic emanating from under her gloved hands. The joyous scene ends abruptly as in less than a second everything within a foot of the center of the mass of petals was pulled in like a singularity to then explode like a supernova sending shrapnel along on a concussive shock wave in all directions, which set off the other volatile chemicals around the workbench.

The Image slowed down for a split second as what was later identified as a tendon rod slowed in its flight towards Rubys left eye. Rubys right hand came up to try and stop the thing Streaking at her eye. The gloved hand failed to stop the sliver of metal from embedding into her eye but as luck would have it her hand instend she deflected a slab of Metal that had been part of the workbench aside enough to slice off her right arm through the shoulder instead of being impaled in the chest. Time returned to normal speed with a sickening squelch.

The last thing Ruby Remembered before waking in the Infirmary missing an eye and an arm is the small twinkle of light reflected off metal right in front of her eye before she could comprehend what is happening her left eye burst into pain blinding her and she was knocked backward by a shock wave that pushed the rod in her eye deeper and jostling it causing more damage, along with a heavy impact to the right shoulder.

In her pain-induced delirium, Ruby let out anguish filled scream. _"MOM_ _PENNY_ ". In response to the call, a whirlwind of Rose petals materialized and out from it Stepped Penny who immediately lifted Ruby in both arms and started running to the Infirmary. Before she got more a few yards when Summer Longrose bolted into the room with primal terror etched on her features. The moment her Terror filled silver eyes landed on the armless bloody form of her daughter being carried by her other daughter, her body reacted to the emotions of all four members of STRQ she sprinted into a flying tackle in midflight she transformed into a small cart with a stretcher in the back all the while grabbing Ruby securing her to the Stretcher, Placing Penny in the driver seat strapping her in with the Safety harness, telling Penny to drive to the infirmary and damn the regulations before hitting the ground.

The Scene Faded into the beautiful Planet rise of Remnant, but the Shocked Penny did not see it as many times as she has seen or experienced that event it never got any easier to deal with. Penny was brought back to the present by Ruby mewling in the corner curled in the tightest ball physically possible. Penny approached cautiously calling with soft and reassuring tones. 

"Ruby, my silver blossom it ok now it over I am here nothings going to harm you anymore."  Penny said soothingly as she gently and slowly pulling her into a hug while rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Moving without conscious thought Ruby wrapped her arms around Penny to bury her face into penny neck crying.

**Corruption at 99.5%**


	7. Day 7 Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny reminds Ruby that family is always there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all ideas belong to their respective owner/creators

A Few moments later the ocean of stars parted like a pair of curtains leaving a black empty void with only the barest hint of a speck of light at the center. the drifting stars simply crossed one edge and out the other as if the empty void is not there. Penny's head snapped to the side at the unexpected movement her eyes widen as the implication of this void that is not there according to the nominal reading from the internal sensors. Penny turns the now sniffling Ruby around so she was sitting in her lap still in a comforting embrace.

From the ocean of stars appearing like someone walking out of shadows came the Smiling Forms of Taiyang Xiao Long and Pietro Polendina. The Pair of Fathers walked up Looking no older than the ladies sitting on the ground. "Good to see you, Sweetheart" Tai said kneeling down to give a kiss to his Daughters. "Welcome my, Darling" Pietro greeted as he walked behind to hug the pair. As that happened a hand ruffled the ladies' hair with a"hey kiddos". The pair looked up into the red eyes of Qrow Branwen looking like he did in the picture of team STRQ. Just as Ruby was going to speak her Silver Eyes meet an almost mirrored set of Summer Rose.

_"MOM! DA(ZZT)D! UNCLE QROW! What are you do(zzz)oing here?"_ Penny Hugged her wife tighter resting her chin on her shoulder. "My dear Silver Blossom Ruby, Family is always with you even when you can't perceive them." The pair smiled at the parents around them as they enjoyed each other presence for a moment before a pair of red armored arms wrapped around Summers bringing a head of long black hair to kiss Summer's neck. Both sets of Silver eyes Widened at the unexpected action once their minds comprehended who the arms belonged to the two Rose women smiled in perfect synchronicity. Summer places her arms over the ones wrapped around her." hey Mamma bird" _"MOMMA RAV(Speaker feedback)EN"_ With a chuckle a smile growing on the normally scowling face as Raven Branwen heard the same tone as a Seven-year-old Ruby used every time she saw Raven return home. "Hello, My Rose Petal." 

Ruby opened her mouth to speak when a boisterous laugh boomed over the area causing all assembled to look toward the source of the noise. The blonde hair of Yang stood out sharply against the black of the starfield. Walking over to the huddled mass of people with a confident stride and a humorous smirk across her face. From nowhere the instrumental version of Simple Minds Don't You (Forget About Me) began to play while Yang sang the slightly off-key chorus " Don't you, forget about me, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't you, forget about me"

 _"Yang!_ "

"Hey sis, Don't tell me you forgotten your sisters?" Ruby looked confused for a moment then a movement drew her attention, looking behind Yang to see Weiss and Blake Xiao Long walking up with bright smiles. "Hello Ruby" the monochrome duo greeted _"Wei(zzz)ss, Blake! How could I(mechanical echoing) forget you"_ The Xiao Long sisters just laughed and waved away their younger sisters' apology. "Not all Families are family by blood." Said a male voice. Turning to the voice the smiling faces of JNPR arm in arm walking to join the mass of people. _"Hi, GUYS!"_ Ruby Said through the tin sounding distortions.

"Family can cross-species as well," Said a kindly woman's voice. The throng turned as one to look and what greeted them was a door with a dog flap being held open by a the snout of a golden retriever, allowing a black cat, a skunk, a small white bird, and a tiny red mouse to exit. The quintet walks over to the cluster of humans and began to play with JNPR and the others. The red mouse scurried up Rubys arm to avoid the swooping of the white bird as the mouse ran down her other arm Ruby noticed the tiny cape with Ruby embroidered on it. _"I r.rreemember that"_ spoke in the lifeless tone of a computer. 

The Ground shook in a rhythmic pattern getting stronger the Seated pair were concerned for a few seconds before a shadow fell over them. Ruby looked up into the massive lilac eyes of a colossal gold Dragon. **"Its good to truly see you again young pup"** the dragon voice seemed to emanate from nowhere but everyone heard it their head. Just as Ruby opened her mouth to greet her Dragon sister when 4 more creatures dropped off the dragon yangs back A red-tipped fur werewolf, an ivory haired vampire, a Black cat-were, and a pieced-together zombie. "Even the so-called monsters have family" cat-were blake stated sound strange speaking in her feline form. "Family is always here for you when needed" the mesmerizing vampire Weiss added as dragon yang curled her long body around the gathered group. 

_"I love you all so much."_ came the cheerful tone that everyone knew Ruby for. The sound of Rubys voice so full of life with no hit of anything wrong, sent a shockwave through the assembled group causing everyone to stop mid-action and grow quite. Everyone took a seat around the Sitting Ruby who is still in Penny's arm except for dragon yang who brought her head to sit next to yang with the golden retriever in her lap. The Werewolf picked up the mouse and sat down on Rubys right while the Zombie picked up the skunk and sat on Rubys left. The bird landed on the vampire's shoulder as she sat on yangs left with Weiss, sitting on Yangs right is Blake with the black cat and the cat-were in her lap. The rest of the circle was filled with JNPR and the parents as they all watched.

" _Thank you all I will s..."_ Ruby said in a distorted Screech tone of something running down cutting off the words as her eyes grew dim.

The black void Opened like the doors to a ship launch tunnel that ended in the brightest light anyone has seen. The warning box Flashed red **Corruption at100%**

a single tear fell down the cheek of everyone gathered 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for The animal RWBY are from Pet Quartet by momoxtoshiro. it's a very cute and fun story that I highly recommend.  
> Weiss and Blake Xiao Long are from Sisterhood by TheRoyalDragoon. anther really good story, I would highly recommend


	8. Day 8 free day (on the flip side)

Ruby Smile was the brightest as it has ever been at the sight of all her families getting along, even the nonhumans were accepted. Ruby noticed the door fo light opening she has died enough times to know she had very little time left, she looks around in one last attempt to burn the image of her family into her soul. As her vision fades her gaze is drawn to the lower corner of her field of vision to the warnings that are there the old one and the one that just popped up.

**Penny Corruption 99.9%**

**Corruption 100%**

Penny hugged Ruby tighter in a vain attempt to keep her a little longer, only for Ruby to turn gray, pixelate, then fade out into nothingness. The sight of Ruby disappearing felt like a stab in the heart in the depths of her soul. After a few moments of Penny crying she glanced up at the legion of family from across the lifetimes still gathered looking patiently expectant at her. 

What? Why is everyone looking at me? Shouldn't everyone be returning to where ever you came from now that Ruby has passed? Came the rapid questions in a tone of barely hidden sadness. 

"We have one more thing to do." Said the goddess of death with her hood pulled down over her face so Penny didn't know which goddess had spoken.

"What is left?" came the confused tone.

The feeling of warmth grew around Penny as the goddess reach out her hand to Penny. "it's your time to go to Penny, let go meet Ruby."

The shock and confusion lasted only a moment on Penny's face before she reached out and took the Goddess of death hand. As the pair walked to the still-open door of light the rest of the gathered Family Lined up as honor guard as Penny passed Faded out returning to their place. Just before the pair passed into the door of light a notification popped up.

**End Simulation and shut down?**

"yes" death responded

**Override Required.**

"System override deathless" the oddly emotionless tone that still was filled with emotions.

**System Log #Final**

**Ruby Rose: Runtime 4M years**

**Penny Polendina: runtime ~4m years**

**Total Lifetime Archived 8k**

**Total Lifetime Together 5K**

**System Status: Normal Shut down**

The goddess leads Penny into the door of light.

* * *

_**A questioning presence engulfed them.** _

_"As long as we are together it does not matter our destination"_ Ruby and Penny Stated in unison 


End file.
